


orion

by cleardishwashers



Category: Ocean's Eleven Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Fake Character Death, M/M, Post-Canon, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleardishwashers/pseuds/cleardishwashers
Summary: Grand Central Station, the seventh of the month, underneath Orion. Since the month is January, the designated time is 1:13 PM. This is where Danny and Rusty’s dead drop is, where it’s been for the past five years, and in all that time, Rusty’s never missed it.Then again, Danny has supposedly been dead for three months. He won’t fault Rusty for staying home.
Relationships: Danny Ocean & Rusty Ryan, Danny Ocean/Rusty Ryan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	orion

Grand Central Station, the seventh of the month, underneath Orion. The month is January, the designated time is 1:13 PM. This is where Danny and Rusty’s dead drop is, where it’s been for the past five years, and in all that time, Rusty’s never missed it.

Then again, Danny has supposedly been dead for three months. He won’t fault Rusty for staying home.

The big hand on the clock hits 1:10. Danny straightens the cuffs on his suit, and he wonders what horrific ensemble Rusty’ll be wearing, what sugar-laden snack he’ll be eating.  _ (If he comes, _ Danny reminds himself.  _ Only if he comes.) _

1:11, now. Danny hasn’t fidgeted since he was six years old. He’s not going to break the streak, not even for Rusty— but  _ God, _ does he want to.

1:12. 1:13. The hand on the clock slides forward once more, to 1:14, and Danny feels his heart drop.

And then he catches sight of a green polyester jacket and a sleeve of Chips Ahoy.

He walks forward, because he’s not about to do the big dramatic run, and then before he realizes it he’s jogging— no, sprinting— and then— “No cookies,” Rusty says, spinning to face him, “until you explain.”

Danny hadn’t even reached for one (yet). “Perceptive as always.”

Rusty does not fall for the flattery, but Danny hadn’t expected him to. “I’d say I just know you that well, but you faked your death and didn’t tell me, so maybe not.”

Danny deserves that. “I’m sorry.”

“Why’d you do it, then?”

He pauses. Rusty’s not mad— Rusty’s never really  _ mad, _ never at Danny. Well. There was that one time in Ocean City. “I wanted to see if I could,” Danny says, because Rusty might not be mad, but if he  _ were, _ it would be reasonable, and it would be terrible. Like the wrath of God. Or an Ocean City millionaire with too much time and too many attack dogs on his hands. “Also, I stole something.”

Rusty frowns, his gaze boring straight through Danny’s three different jackets, down to the soul underneath. Danny has never, ever stolen anything worth stealing— and gotten away with it— without Rusty by his side, and he knows that’s what Rusty’s thinking too. “Why?” Rusty repeats.

Danny shifts uncomfortably, and then he realizes that he’s coming dangerously close to fidgeting again. He stops. “It was gonna be a thank you gift,” he says, heat prickling across his neck. “For, y’know. Helping me out all the time.”

(Because when they were young and dumb and getting into trouble, Rusty thought things through, looked at each angle and each line until they surrendered their secrets to him, and  _ then _ he’d move. Sure, he’d get hung up on the details, but Danny was always the impulsive one, so it worked out. The two of them always worked out.)

Danny shifts again under Rusty’s renewed scrutiny. He casts a glance at the clock.  _ 1:18. _ Takes another look.  _ 1:19. _ Resists the urge to say something—

“Have a cookie,” Rusty says. Danny grins, and hugs him instead.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! please feel free to scream with me about oceans eleven on tumblr (same handle there). have a great day!


End file.
